Double Take
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: *James and Amber Mini-Series* These are the tales of the Enchancian Royal Twins, James and Amber, and the mischief they make, the lessons they learn, and the friendships they forge. Three-shot!
1. Origin of the Royal Twin Song

Double Take

Summary: *James and Amber Mini-Series* These are the tales of the Enchancian Royal Twins, James and Amber, and the mischief they make, the lessons they learn, and the friendships they forge. Three-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or the Enchancian Twins! ;)

A/N: I do believe this is my very first _planned_ three-shot. I adore James and Amber, like I've mentioned, so this will be focused on their friendship/familial "twinship" if you'd like to say. Here's an outline for the story:

Chapter 1: Origin of the Royal Twin Song

Chapter 2: Fan-Tastic

Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

"_Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me_," James sang dramatically as he lazily hugged his sister, who rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away.

"I'm still not doing it," she argued.

"But why not? You're my sister! If you won't play with me, who will?"

The blonde girl smirked. "I'm pretty sure Sofia wouldn't mind. She likes sports just as much as you do."

"Well, yeah, but she's so busy studying right now. And have you ever tried to talk to her when she's focused on studying?" He shuddered lightly. "I've never seen a look so icy—wait, yes, I have." He grinned toward Amber, who gasped and folded her arms.

"Well, fine then. Now I'm _definitely_ not playing with you." She turned away from him.

"Come on, Amber. You know I was just kidding!" He smiled and rushed in front of her, grasping her hands and loosening them from their previous position. "Don't make me sing our song again."

She stared at him pointedly. "You can't just use that song to get whatever you want, James."

"I don't know… I've had pretty good luck with it for the last several years." He grinned mischievously at her.

*Flashback*

"_Amber!" a much younger James called as he rushed up to his sister, who was swinging back and forth from a tree. "Come on, Amber! Let's go play!"_

"_I __**am**__ playing, James," little Amber retaliated with a bright smile. "I'm swinging."_

"_But I wanted to play with __**you**__." The little boy pouted. "You always want to swing. Come play hide and seek! I found a really good hiding place this time, and Cedric will never find us!" He giggled. Clearly he didn't realize that Cedric probably never looked for them in the first place…_

"_No, James."_

_He poked out his lip and sniffled a little bit, but that didn't deter the older twin from her swinging. He then smirked and took another tactic—something special he'd been working on for a few days now. "I'm your twin; you're my twin."_

_Amber stopped swinging and blinked at him._

"_We stick together through thick and thin!" He reached forward and took the little girl's hands, pulling her from the swing and into a standing position. "No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you!"_

"_Hmph." Amber put her hands on her hips and faced in a different direction, slightly offended by the line._

_James noticed and moved into her line of sight again. "And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day." He winked, making the other blonde concede and smile lightly. "Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me!"_

_Amber sighed and finally relented, allowing James to take her hand again. "Fine…but just for a few minutes!"_

"_Sure, Amber!"_

_She never realized that their variety of games actually lasted at least two hours._

*End Flashback*

"Forget it, James," Amber insisted as she clasped her hands together. "This is my best dress."

"You wear it, like, _all the time_…" He rolled his eyes. "And you have five others just like it! Please, Amber?" He took her clasped hands and shook them slightly. "Please, please, please—oh, _please_?"

The older twin stared at the boy blankly, her resolve slowly slipping away as James pouted lightly. She finally huffed. "Oh, _fine_."

"Yay!" he cheered and hugged her.

"Ah-ah, _but_!" She eyed him seriously as he released her. "Only for a few minutes."

He grinned. "Whatever you say, Amber." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along quickly outside.

And as usual, Amber didn't even notice the hours ticking by as she actually enjoyed herself while playing dazzleball with her brother, her proper exterior completely dissolved for a change.

To be continued…


	2. Fan-Tastic

Double Take

Summary: *James and Amber Mini-Series* These are the tales of the Enchancian Royal Twins, James and Amber, and the mischief they make, the lessons they learn, and the friendships they forge. Three-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or the Enchancian Twins! ;)

A/N: Thank you all for the feedback in the last chapter! :) And in response to Royal Detective, yes, I do intend to change the fact that there aren't many "twin" stories on here. ;) They deserve attention. Haha. Here we go!

Chapter 2: Fan-Tastic

Amber stood at a mirror in her room after she'd finished getting dressed for the day. She ran a brush through her hair as she sang nonsense songs, mostly the "la-la-la" patterns of "la-dee-da-da" or something along those lines. This was something she enjoyed doing in the mornings when she was preparing for the day: vocal exercises. She kept her vocal chords strong and clear, and she was able to go higher each time. In short, one day she would probably give Ariel a run for her money.

The blonde girl never noticed a visitor creep inside her slightly ajar door. She also didn't hear said visitor trip over one of her many pairs of shoes and fall with a silent yelp to the floor. She did, however, hear when a music box started playing.

Amber gasped and whirled around, surprised at the sudden intrusion. "James!" She frowned as she put the brush on her vanity. "What are you doing here?"

The younger twin grinned and sat on his sister's bed as he held up the music box in his hands. "Look what I found!"

She blinked and walked over to him, sitting down next to him as he opened the box, allowing the music to pour out again. "Where did you find this, James?"

"It was sitting on my bed when I woke up. I'm not really sure, honestly." He glanced at the girl, who seemed to have a perplexed look on her face. "Amber, something wrong?"

"No, no… It's just…" She turned her eyes to him. "That's the song Mom used to sing while I practiced fan dancing."

"Wait, that's a real thing?" He laughed, making the girl fold her arms and huff. "Sorry, Amber, but…fan dancing? You mean that's not something Hildegard just made up?"

"Of course not! It's fun, and it shows that a proper princess knows how to use a fan."

"See, I always thought it was used for three reasons: one, fanning when it's hot; two, hiding behind it when you're shy or trying to keep from laughing; and three, smacking people when they say something stupid." He laughed when she finally rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know, like you seem to enjoy doing to _me_? I still have a bruise from two days ago, you know."

"To be fair, dear brother, I wasn't trying to hit _you_. I was trying to get the bee that landed on you."

"You missed," he quipped, shrugging and smiling. "So show me this oh-so-special fan dance."

"Mm… Hang on just a minute." She stood again and walked over to her vanity, picking up the maroon fan she used often enough. She unlatched it, allowing the fabric of the fan to spread to its fullest expanse. "It goes something like…well, this." She held the fan before her face and moved it around as she danced to the music emitted from the box.

James shook his head in amusement. "You girls and your fancy dances…"

Amber paused and put her hands on her hips. "Says the boy who enjoys _ballroom dancing_ more than me?" She grinned when he blushed lightly and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey, now, that's different. We _had_ to learn those kinds of dances… Think about it, Amber. At balls or parties, more people are doing waltzes and stuff like that rather than fan dances. I guess maybe it's cool if it's like a contest or something, which, I'm sure, is just 'fan-tastic.'"

The princess gave her brother a pointed look, which he caught and grinned.

"_But_… Let's face it, Amber… I doubt you'll see a lot of people fan dancing at fancy events like that."

"That's not the point, James," she returned with a heavy sigh. "It's fun. It's _princess-y_. It's…different, I guess."

"Hmm…" James watched her for a few moments before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so…" He broke into a smile before sliding from the bed as Amber took the music box from him. "Come on! I want to try something." He grabbed her free hand and pulled her from the room.

"Slow down, James!"

To be continued…

A/N: Use your imagination as far as the type of music that's coming from the music box. :) I couldn't decide. The last chapter will hopefully be out by the end of Sunday. We'll see! *fingers crossed*

CedricAmber: Yes! I finally got around to writing it! I'm glad you liked it, and yes, I can just picture the "cold stare." :D It's a dangerous thing, I tell ya!

Sofia2015: Thanks so much, and eventually I'll get around to other types of stories.

Brave kid: Thank you!

Royal Detective: Aw, thanks! Yes, I do intend to change the fact that we're lacking in Amber &amp; James family/friendship stories. That's sad to me. :( BUT it will change with some of the ideas I have in mind! :)


	3. Shall We Dance?

Double Take

Summary: *James and Amber Mini-Series* These are the tales of the Enchancian Royal Twins, James and Amber, and the mischief they make, the lessons they learn, and the friendships they forge. Three-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or the Enchancian Twins! ;)

A/N: Here's chapter three, the final chapter for now; I may expand more on these stories in a future story, but I'll have to wait a while so I can get some other stories finished. I apologize for not updating recently. Had some family issues involving a car accident, but everyone is all right now, thankfully. So now that everything has calmed down, here we go! (And in answer to a question posed in the reviews, yep, fan dancing is a real thing! It's more in the Japanese or Korean culture, though, so Amber was completely exaggerating last chapter. Lol)

Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

"James, what is the rush?" Amber asked tiredly as they finally made it to the ballroom. "And what are we doing in here?"

James took the music box from her and placed it on the ground beside them. He then wound it up and released the key, allowing the music to start over in a stronger tone. He stood and grinned, holding a hand out to his sister. "Shall we dance?"

Amber rolled her eyes but smiled while taking his offered hand. "You are so weird sometimes." She giggled as he twirled her around a few times.

In the corner of the ballroom, Baileywick, having stopped working on his decorations for the upcoming weekend party, smiled at the twins as they danced. They'd practiced dancing since he could remember—from the time when they were very young. Interestingly enough, James had actually been the first to learn ballroom dancing; Amber had actually struggled a bit more and even fallen a few times. But with her brother's help, she soon became a natural.

The steward eyed the music box on the ground and chuckled before walking over to the siblings, surprising them and making them pause mid turn.

"Baileywick!" Amber laughed with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I see you found the music box," he responded indirectly, pointing at the item on the ground.

James blinked. "You're the one who put that in my room?" He looked toward Amber in confusion.

"It was your mother's," Baileywick informed both children as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He missed the looks of surprise on their faces. "It plays a song she used to sing to you."

Amber nodded in awe. "I recognized it… But what were you doing with it, Baileywick?"

He smiled mysteriously. "It's my job to make sure that everything is in its proper place and at the right time. As a matter of fact, you two should be heading to breakfast by now, shouldn't you?"

"Oh, yeah," James snickered with a sheepish smile. "I guess we should probably eat…" He took Amber's hand and pulled her along from the room. "Come on, Amber!"

"Wait!" She stopped him and stepped back, picking up the music box and holding it closely. "We can't just leave this behind, not after all the trouble Baileywick went through to get it to us." She smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you, Baileywick."

The steward returned the smile and nodded gently. "My pleasure, Princess Amber."

Later that day, Amber and James reconvened outside to get some fresh air and play a few games. Amber was able to practice her coaching skills, and James got to play around and be his usual goofy self. He stopped, though, when he noticed Amber staring at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Amber?" he asked in concern, sitting next to her on the bench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing actually…" She lifted her head and smiled at her twin. "In fact…I have a great idea for our next dazzleball game: a play that will baffle those Dunwitty Ducks for sure!" She squealed and stood with a quick twirl before gasping. "I have to write it down!"

"Well, hey! Aren't you going to share your idea with me?" James noticed that his sister was well ahead of him now, so he took off running after her. "Amber! Wait up!"

The end

A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry it ended so abruptly. I'll do some more things with the twins in the future, but I do hope you liked the story. My mind is kind of scrambled after this week. We started the end of the year testing, and my brain looks about like a bowl of mashed potatoes right now. :D …Weird analogy. :P Anyway! Y'all have a great weekend, and I plan to hopefully have one of my usual Cedric/Sofia friendship/cuteness stories out soon—maybe Sunday. ;) We'll see! And wish me luck. Off to do some rummage sales in the morning—5:30 AM… What have I done? Haha

~AquaTurquoise


End file.
